


A Fine Mess Gravity Makes

by GrimSylphie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSylphie/pseuds/GrimSylphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't until after the war that they realize what has been done to him. It isn't until then that they realize the mistake they made. After the fall of The First Order they realize there's something not right about the state of the man known as Kylo Ren. Perhaps his turn to the dark side wasn't as willing as he thought. </p>
<p>Or Ben Solo is vulnerable and pregnant when Snoke takes him and proceeds to use Ben's son as leverage to force him into committing crimes as Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>Written for TFA Kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a kink meme prompt. OP requested an A/B/O AU where omegas can be brought into subspace either willingly or unwillingly by a pressure point on the back of their neck. The prompt itself is long so I've attached the prompt summary.
> 
> TL:DR - Omega subspace leaves Ben vulnerable to mental attacks and compulsions, which is how the First Order captures him. They torture him, but he resists as best he can until his unexpected pregnancy provides them with a living hostage that they use as a pawn to force his obedience. When the First Order is destroyed, everyone discovers the truth about what's been happening, that he's had no choice in his actions if he wanted to protect his (and Poe's) child this whole time. Then there's lots of comfort and trying to recover from trauma and repair relationships.
> 
> Full Prompt: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1260346#cmt1260346

Poe had been flying during the final battle. He was leading his team and even after the battle was won he took it upon himself to assist with tracking down high ranking members of The First Order as they tried to make their escape. As such, it wasn’t until two days later that he finally made it both into and out of the infirmary. (An infirmary he didn’t need to be in thank you very much. It was only a minor concussion after all) that he learned from General Organa that his former mate, her son had survived the final battle and was taken in to custody. Finn and Rey had found Ben in the darkest depths of the headquarters rather than on the front lines which, in it of itself was odd. What’s worse is that their report mentioned a thick leather collar around his neck with a metal plate secured to the inside, the plate had a ridge that was specifically to press into his pressure point all omegas had. The pressure point that would keep him dazed and compliant in a permanent subspace. Poe felt a rage grow in the pit of his stomach. The idea that anyone would do that to an omega, much less his former mate making him see red. General Organa continued, she told Poe about the child they found in Ben’s arms, barely more than a toddler. A malnourished boy that Ben refused to let go of, snapping at the medics whenever they got too close. She described the boy as having Poe’s dark complexion and Ben’s too large nose and although Poe found it unlikely that the child could be his, the lingering feelings for Ben that hadn’t been squashed during his time under the not-so-tender mercies of Kylo Ren were brought forward by the thought of his former mate being taken advantage of.

Poe followed the General as she led him to the cell where his former mate was being held. On the way, he thought to himself, not for the first time that this woman who would have been his mother-in-law had Ben just stayed. When they reached the plated glass prison walls that housed his former mate Poe was taken aback, a small part of his heart breaking. Ben looked all too thin without the robes that signified his rank as the leader of the Knights of Ren. The harsh prison light made his already pale complexion look sickly. That wasn’t what broke his heart though. It was the sight of Ben pushed as far back against the corner wall of his cell. He was curled up on himself, cradling a sleeping child in his arms. He glared at the wall above their heads, failing to meet their eyes. He was obviously scared, terrified, and sleep deprived if the bags under his eyes were anything to go by. 

“He’s been non-communicative even to me. I thought that you might be the only other one left with a chance at getting through, since you were his mate.” Leia asked, her hesitance a far cry from her normally proud and confident demeanor. 

“He rejected me. Our bond is broken. I don’t…” Poe struggled to find the right words. “General I don’t even know if he’ll let me near him.” Poe responded, a certain desperation in his voice. The look she gave him was heartbreaking. She was the strongest woman he knew, aside from his mother, force bless her soul, and to see her breaking down like this was more than he could bear. Plus there was the child, the boy had turned to look Poe with Ben’s large dark eyes. He couldn’t leave without at least meeting Ben’s son. He didn’t dare hope the boy was his. Not after the heartbreak Ben had already put him through. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. “I’ll try. Should I go now?”  
General Organa’s only response was to open the cell door. 

When Poe stepped in the small cell Ben pulled back. It seemed he was trying to make himself even smaller. “Hey Ben, it’s been a long time.” Poe offered, his voice shaking slightly. He had waited to see Ben again, the real Ben, he just never imagined it would be like this. 

Ben hissed and curled away, protecting his child from harm. It was an instinct. His body was shaking in fear and yet he still looked at Poe with defiance in his eyes. Poe wasn’t even sure Ben realized who he was.

“It’s okay, I just want to talk. I won’t come any closer if you don’t want me to.” Poe explained, leaning back against the bed that had been placed in the room. From the way the sheets remained perfectly in place Poe could tell Ben hadn’t slept there. He tried to convince his body to give off soothing alpha pheromones to calm Ben. They sat there, Poe watching the boy curled in Ben’s arms and the way Ben’s body slowly stopped shaking. It wasn’t until Ben closed his eyes that Poe really got to observe him. The boy in his arms seemed complacent, he hardly moved except to look between Ben and Poe every once in a while. It was odd, Poe would have thought most children that age would want to run around. Still, he seemed okay beyond being underweight, something that would surely change once they got some food in him. It was Ben that concerned him. He looked so frail. Poe could count every rib from across the room and the toned muscle that was visible even under his robes the last time Poe saw him was gone. 

Ben shifted, his head falling forward and his hair falling away from his neck into his face. It was then that he saw the bruises covered his neck. Right where the pressure point an alpha would use to relax their omega would be. It was disturbing. How hard would the color have had to dig in to make the marks of deep purple, blue, and black that covered Ben’s skin? Poe let out a sharp gasp when he saw it. It must have been louder than he thought because Ben’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Poe with fear and rage that froze Poe’s heart.

“DON’T. HE’S MY SON! PLEASE DON’T!” Ben cried, tears running down his face, his breath quickening as he had some sort of panic attack. 

“It’s okay. Ben… It’s okay.” Poe answered trying to calm him. Ben seemed inconsolable though and he was going to hyperventilate if Poe didn’t do something. Following his instincts he reached out, “Ben… Kylo… it’s me. It’s Poe Dameron. I wouldn’t hurt you.” He tried to touch Ben’s pressure point, every instinct screaming to comfort and relax him. 

Ben reacted violently, shifting the child in his arms to one side so that he could grab Poe’s hand and use the force to break his fingers. Poe was in shock. Alarms blared and both medics and soldiers rushed in. They forced Poe out and back to medical. On the way there he realized he never even got back to his room for a shower before being stuffed back in medical. No wonder Ben objected to his presence, he thought sarcastically. He probably reeked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't until after the war that they realize what has been done to him. It isn't until then that they realize the mistake they made. After the fall of The First Order they realize there's something not right about the state of the man known as Kylo Ren. Perhaps his turn to the dark side wasn't as willing as he thought.
> 
> Or Ben Solo is vulnerable and pregnant when Snoke takes him and proceeds to use Ben's son as leverage to force him into committing crimes as Kylo Ren.
> 
> Written for TFA Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part two.
> 
> I may continue this as a verse or something but that's it for now. Thanks for reading.

When Poe was released from medical a second time he heard the guards had Ben on lockdown. Apparently his outburst was the leverage needed to reopen discussion about Ben’s fate after Leia had initially convinced them to give him a chance given the state he was found in. A few days later Poe reluctantly reported to the conference room to find what seemed to be the entire resistance. The mood was tense and he could already tell this would end with a fight. No sooner had the meeting started before a cry of “He should be executed for his crimes!” came from one of the few senators from the New Republic who had been off planet during the Starkiller incident.

“He was barely an adult when he turned to the dark side, how can you hold him responsible when he didn’t know any better?” That was Luke. Poe was surprised. He wasn’t sure Luke believed what he was saying. He was loyal to his sister though, he wouldn’t allow his nephew to die without a fight and that’s definitely what some people in the room were calling for.

“You were supposed to have taught him!” Another cried out. 

Before Poe’s eyes the meeting devolved into infighting and petty banter. Poe looked at General Organa. She had been surprisingly quiet and resigned during this meeting. Had she accepted his fate? Poe had to do something. 

“ENOUGH.” Poe called, the tone of his voice surprising himself. “Ben… he’s obviously been abused. There are thick bruises at his pressure point and he won’t let anyone touch him. Both Ben and his child are malnourished. The number of scars on the both of them is almost beyond number and then there’s his behavior. The medics report says more than enough about the state he was brought here in.” Poe explained, surprised that his words were coming out clearly when all he felt was a burning rage at those trying to hurt his former mate. “We don’t know how much he was aware of his actions, but based on his medical reports… I’m no doctor but I imagine he was unaware or at least unable to fight back. We should be helping him recover.”

“He would need to be under constant supervision.” One of the higher ranking resistance members stated. 

“I can do that.” Poe promised before he even knew what he was doing. Ben wasn’t even his mate anymore but he couldn’t help but think of the fear he saw in Ben’s eyes.

“You need to sleep sometime, you may be a great pilot but that doesn’t mean you can just stay away forever.” Came a scoff from the back of the group. 

Poe was about to dispute them when he heard a voice rise above the crowd. Proud and strong. “Then I will help him.” Rey spoke up. There was a look in her eyes that said everything Poe needed to know. Omegas on planets like Jakku were often abused. Rey had seen it and she wouldn’t let it stand when she had the power to stop it. Poe was glad to have her and slightly surprised, he didn’t think that she would forget what he had done so easily.

“I’ll help too. You know if they need it.” Finn said, much more hesitantly then Rey had. 

That was how they ended up here. Poe living in a house just a few miles from the resistance base. It had three bedrooms which was far more than he ever thought he’d need. Then again after his bond with Ben was broken when he was still a child, he had resigned himself to living alone. Now he had a family to take care of. He was finishing cutting the fruit for breakfast from behind the kitchen island while Ben tried to convince Ani to eat. That was one of the few things he had learned since he had taken cover looking after Ben. His son’s name was Anakin, after his grandfather. Poe thought it made sense, considering Ani was born just after Ben had joined the First Order. Ben hadn’t told Poe the details of Ani’s birth, he still tensed up when Poe asked too many questions. Poe wouldn’t have even known Ani was his as well if it hadn’t been for the quiet whisper of “Like father like son.” Along with a glare in Poe’s direction one day when Ani had been chirping at BB-8, the small boy imitating the little droid. 

“Here you go Ben.” Poe spoke making his intent to approach clear as he set down a plate in front of the man who once again held his heart. Ben was still skittish. He didn’t like it when people approached from behind or got to close to his neck. Poe found announcing his intentions prevented him from having his fingers broken again. Poe was just thankful that Ben allowed him back in his life. Ben wasn’t ready to be more than friends and co-parents. The doctors told Poe privately he might never be ready either. Poe… was okay with that. He had waited far too long for Ben and he didn’t mind what Ben wanted as long as he didn’t break his heart again. 

Ben looked up at Poe, his eyes quietly offering a weak “thanks” that Ben struggled to force out of his mouth. That was another thing, Ben didn’t talk as much anymore. At least he looked healthier, he had put on some weight and the bruises along his neck faded. The doctors said Ben had permanent nerve damage and might never fully recover. He would always be more subdued after having spent so many years in a constant subspace. And there were the nightmares. Ben still had nightmares and Poe often ended up sleeping on a cot in Ben’s room for half the night (they still hadn’t worked up to sharing a room, much less a bed) after Ben woke up in a cold sweat.  
It wasn’t easy but the two of them were working on it. One day at a time.


End file.
